You're Wrong
by Aquila Aqua
Summary: Set during Ep 30 of Danball Senki W. The words of Prof. Yamano haunt every single LBX player when he revealed himself as Detector. But are they right? A certain someone doesn't think so. AU where instead of Hiro looking for Ban, Asuka shows up instead.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Danball Senki W.**

 **Ideas are streaming in while re-watching Danball Senki W. While watching ep 30, a thought came to my mind. Prof. Yamano's logic that if LBX did not exist the Omega Dain would not exist has a major flaw in it. And this explores that flaw.**

* * *

Ban could not get his mind off what his father said at the aquarium when he revealed himself to them as the one behind all the brainjacking and kidnapping incidents.

 _"But…why did you have to use LBX?! If you wanted to alert us about Paradise and stopped the missiles from being brought in, then you didn't have to use LBX! So why did you have to use them?!"_

 _"Omega Dain is too powerful of an organization. I had no other choice. They need to go down, even if it makes the world detest and eradicate LBX...No, perhaps that would be the best for everyone."_

Part of him wants to scream at his father for thinking of such. Believing that it is his fault that Omega Dain exists because of the LBX he invented to the point of believing that LBX was better off hated…Ban hated that it was painfully logical.

But LBX were more than toys that brought joy to children. To Ban, they were what connects him with his father, especially during the years they were separated. He could not understand why his father would be so willing to throw all that away.

Everyone was giving him space and he appreciated it. But a certain someone did not get the memo.

"Oi Ban! Whatcha' looking at?" Asuka suddenly popped out of a corner and slapped his shoulder. This made him jolt out of his thoughts in shock.

"Asuka…"

Asuka peered around his shoulder and saw Prof. Yamano working away on the terminal. "Heh, so that's what you're looking at."

Ban inwardly sighed and turned away from the door. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. But Hiro was looking for you. Something about wanting help with Perseus' maintenance in the control pod room?"

Ban breath in deeply. Maybe doing some maintenance work would take his mind off the matter. Thanking Asuka, he headed to the control pod room to find Hiro.

Asuka lingered back and glanced at the crack of the door. Taking a breath, she knocked. When Prof. Yamano looked up and saw her, he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Asuka?"

"Can I have a word with you?"

Prof. Yamano slowly nodded and Asuka allowed herself into the room. "What is it?"

"Firstly, I want to say thanks for inventing LBX. My brother got so hooked on to it he made Vampire Cat to impress you one day." Asuka began, showing him her Vampire Cat.

Prof. Yamano's lips quirked at that. "I see. Please tell him that it is a well made LBX. But he should look for something to put his interest in instead of LBX."

"I'll tell him that first part. But I can't tell him to give up on LBX." Asuka nonchalantly pocketed her LBX. "But what you said back at the aquarium, do you really mean that?"

"Every word of it."

Asuka narrowed her eyes and cross her arms. "You're wrong. If you didn't invent LBX, Omega Dain would not have existed. But the bad guys behind them would still be around. If they didn't have LBX, they would have used something else to gain power. And then you would not have found out and warn us about it. And Omega Dain could take over the world with Paradise and no one would have found out about it until it is too late."

Prof. Yamano blinked at Asuka's logic. He sighed, burying his face in his hands. "That may be so, but LBX is the tool that brought them power. Letting them fade away is the only option so that no one else can use them as tools to bring harm again."

Asuka rolled her eyes. "I don't care. If you didn't invent LBX, we won't have a way to fight back against Omega Dain. It was fun talking with you. See ya!"

Prof. Yamano blinked again as Asuka exited. He knew Asuka had a point and without LBX, they would never have found out about the nefarious plot behind Paradise and Omega Dain. He tried to remain pragmatic about his decisions. But in the end, he's starting to believe that Asuka is right.

With a grim smile, he continued to do his work. He may not be able to undo all the wrong he has done, however justified it was, but he has to do his best to give Ban and his friends their best fighting chance against Omega Dain.

* * *

 **Honestly, anyone can fill in Asuka's role in here. But the reason why I chose her is because she barely knows Prof. Yamano. It makes it easier for her to speak her mind out to him compared to the others who would probably find it awkward to bring it up.**

 **And another reason why I had Asuka point out the flaw is that underneath the tomboy attitude, she is smart and perceptive. Not only is she able to figure out LBX strategies, she was able to figure out that the assassin's operating of a CCM did not match his LBX's movements during Artemist. Not even Gouda and Sendou or the MC or the audience noticed it.**


End file.
